


untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Petplay, wrestling kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Naito has practice at this. He is able to give Hiromu the kitty he so badly wants, whenever he wants.





	untitled

“I didn’t know you had a cat?” Hiromu nearly buzzes with excitement at the possibility of another cat joining the fold of his beloved army, even if he’s a little disappointed in Bushi for having failed at divulging this particular secret sooner.

Hiromu grabs at a discarded cat wand laying halfway beneath the couch, shaking it lightly in the hopes of attracting the feline’s attention to draw it out to play. There’s no answer for some time before Hiromu finally hears the distinct jingle of a cat collar from somewhere down the hall.

He’s about to head towards the source of the noise before Bushi cuts him off to gently shut the door.

“Ah, so neko-chan is shy?”

“Something like that.” Hiromu pouts at being rejected so easily before Bushi ruffles his hair playfully in consolation. “It takes a bit of time for him to warm up to strangers, especially since he’s been thru a few owners.”

Hiromu nods his head in understanding. “Neko-chan is justified in being cautious, especially when so many people abandoned him.”

Bushi hums softly. It’s one of those noises he makes when he doesn’t quite agree entirely, but sees some truth in the answers being given. “They weren’t cruel, they just weren’t able to properly continue giving him the attention he deserved.” Except one, but even then Rush’s visits were sporadic at best given his schedule. Bushi did give him credit for doubling his efforts whenever he was in Japan for Fantastic Mania, but those rare few days where his beloved kitten had been utterlyindulged, tended to end in even longer episodes of upset.

Bushi catches Hiromu peaking around his shoulder down the hallway again. He smiles before tossing the bag they’d been meant to retrieve from his apartment and ushering Hiro to the front entrance. They leave but not before Bushi departs with a customary, ‘Goodbye Tsu-Tsu.’ To which Hiromu happily parrots before audibly expressing how cute of a name Bushi has decided on.

It goes on like that for nearly a month.

Bushi evading hiromu’s every attempt at properly introducing himself to his precious neko-chan and Hiromu coming up empty handed. Every volunteer mission inevitably results in Hiromu dejectedly leaving Bushi’s apartment in defeat, occasionally the worse of those visits lead him to taking a familiar detourin the opposite direction of his own apartment.

It’s a thirty minute train ride to get to his destination. So Hiromu busies himself with his phone in-between random staring matches with a disgruntled salary man. 

He’s an idiot if he thinks he’ll win because Hiromu had been taught well in the area of unblinking stand offs.

 

9:45 PM

TO: Naito 

FROM: Hiromu

MESSAGE:

Tell Bushi not to be so greedy. I want to play with Tsu Tsu-chan too.

————-

There’s no immediate response for an extended amount of time so Hiromu goes back to his staring match. Wrinkled dress pants-san ignores him in favor of a girl in a very short skirt, which comes as a bit of a disappointment since Hiromu’s victory only cames as a result of a default.

 

10:01 PM

FROM: Naito

TO: Hiro

MESSAGE: 

Is that why bushi has been complaining about you using kindness for ulterior motives? Maybe you should be more sincere.

—————

 

10:03 PM

FROM: Hiromu

TO: Naito 

MESSAGE:

I am very sincere. Carrying Kāsan’s bags from the locker room to the taxi was very hard work. It’s only understandable that I should follow Kāsan home as well to make sure he doesn’t strain himself with all that weight.

————-

 

Hiromu doesn’t mention that Bushi is entirely capable of tossing him if he so wishes, but both he and Naito are quite aware of that.

  

10:08 PM

FROM: Naito

TO: Hiro

MESSAGE:

Hmm...I think you should extend that kindness then. Just so Bushi knows it’s entirely heart felt.

—————

 

10:10 PM

FROM: Hiromu

TO: Naito 

MESSAGE: 

I’ll start by properly putting Naito-San to bed~

—————

 

Hiromu ends the conversation just in time for his next stop. He makes sure to send wrinkled dress pants-san off with a winning smile before rushing off towards the awaiting train platform and up the stairwell.

He’s already in a much better mood having talked to Naito.

That feeling culminates even further as he gets gradually closer to Naito’s apartment building. Foregoing the customary jog up the few flights of stairs to expel any excess energy, and deciding to turn it on Naito instead.

Naito’s usually very good at expelling all that energy, whether it be sweetly, and in long slow sessions that leave him absolutely aching. Or begging from overstimulation, refusing to forfeit, because hiromu can never quite deny being on the receiving end of Naito’s absolute focus.

It’s a minor inconvenience to endure, especially when all Hiromu wants is for that usually cool gaze to waver.

Sometimes he gets lucky and manages to catch the slightest break in the surface. 

Tonight, however thorough Naito may have been, his nerves are still humming from unrest.

Even after he so kindly put Naito to bed, then ruined all of that hard labor by untucking the sheets from their corners in the hopes of finding some sort of purchase as Naito absolutely wrecks him.

It’s not enough and he tells Naito as much.

Who in turn kindly answers Hiromu’s request for more by slowly turning those fingers that had once been on his body, instead on himself.

“I’m starting to think Bushi never had a cat to begin with.” Naito hums inquisitively against his neck. Not quite engaging in the conversation that Hiromu clearly wants to have, but not discouraging it either. “Because who owns a pet and doesn’t have a folder with a million photos dedicated to them?”

Sanada and his sprawling catalogue of Hannah-chan immediately comes to mind. There’s nothing like that to back up the claims of Bushi’s precious Tsu-Tsu’s existence, and the further Hiromu thinks on it the more the inconsistencies just keep piling up. It should be strange that Bushi doesn’t have a photo of his beloved neko-chan gracing the foreground of his phone lock screen, suspicious even that it’s the first time he’s even heard of Bushi having owned a cat within the time they’ve been friends, but it’s near impossible to ignore the absence of feeding dishes.

Tsu-Tsu is his Moby Dick and he is the ever obsessed Ahab.

“I just want to play with Tsu-Tsu-Chan.” Hiromu’s petulant admission receives a faint puff of air, Naito appears to be quietly laughing at his misery and if it had been in any other situation Hiromu may have been rightfully annoyed. “Don’t be mean, this is very serious.”

“Sorry, Sorry.” Naito bumps his nose affectionately just beneath his jaw before lathing the area with his tongue. It’s distracting enough of an apology to eclipse the next few words that leave Naito’s mouth.

“Hmm?” Hiromu tries to backpedal to the second half of the conversation but his brain isn’t quite cooperating, not with Naito sidetracking him.

“I said if you want a cat so bad I can pretend for you.” 

“Well, Naito-san does take naps a lot and has quite a lazy temperament.” That gets him a retaliating scratch to the chest for his troubles. And just as quickly as it takes for the registering pain to register the entire mood in the bedroom shifts. 

Naito regards him with a detached interest that reads very similar to that of an unimpressed cat. It’s a look he hasn’t encountered in some time, not since he’d been a much less defined version of himself, but still it’s a look Hiromu can’t help wanting to change.

Naito is someone he wants to impress consistently. So he’ll inspire a little more faith by treating this exciting new version sweetly, and rightfully so. 

“So Tetsu-nya doesn’t like to be teased?” An answering scrape of nails is Hiromu’s reward for his momentary insolence. “Okay, so no more teasing...but what is it that neko-chan likes?” 

His question is met with an unwavering stare as Tetsu-nya shifts carefully into an upright position, leaving just enough distance to strike if needed, while still maintaining a suitable amount of physical contact. Hiromu tries once more in the hopes of appeasing Tetsu-nya by taking a much different approach. Especially since his teasing words were met with less than positive results.

Hiromu carefully offers his hands palm side up, ensuring both stay within viewing range, before making a cautious attempt at petting the top of Tetsu-nya’s head.Using gentle sweeps of his fingertips to run from the crown of his head before gradually tapering off along the base of his neck, and coming back up again. Hiromu repeats the pattern, receiving little to no reception, until he accidentally scratches just a little too firmly at the base of Tetsu-nya’s spine. Immediately following up the action with a placating caress of fingertips in apology. 

“Ah, so neko-chan likes this then.” Another firm scratch, followed by a much gentler hand, before Tetsu-nya rewards him sweetly for his efforts with a rumbling purr. The response sparks a bit more confidence in Hiromu to make a bold attempt at caressing the exposed column of tetsu-nya’s throat. Who in turn presses that much closer into Hiromu’s hand in a show of encouragement. 

It’s a point of weakness. 

One Naito favors just as much as the tentative splay of fingers that smooth down his hair playfully. A habit Rush was prone to enacting before he so carefully tipped Naito’s head for a kiss beneath his chin. The memory quicklydissipates, to instead be consumed by the warm weight of Hiromu’s palm smoothing along the center of his back, in varying combinations of broad strokes. It’s pleasant enough of a sensation to garner another deep rumble from Naito.

Emboldened by the response, Hiromu carefully scratches a new path down along the center of Tetsu-nya’s chest, down, down, down until his fingers catch in the coarse hair there. Tugging just slightly, before retracing a path upwards to settle those same hands into the scruff at the base of Tetsu-nya’s neck. It seems to be another point of weakness for his precious neko-chan and one Hiromu plans on exploiting further. If only to get more of those sweet purring responses.

He becomes so preoccupied with garnering more of that feedback that Hiromu completely disregards the fact that Tetsu-nya has settled more comfortably into his lap. Taking a new and sudden interest in the erection pressed along the cleft of his ass. 

Hiromu flexes his fingers against the sudden spike of pleasure when that same weight grinds downwards. Allowing just the slightest bit of relief, before completely overwhelming him, with one particular upwards stroke that results in the head of his cock catching along Naito’s rim. It’s good enough of a sensation that it has Naito scrambling to repeat the action again. 

Hiromu takes advantage of that momentary distraction to blindly fumble along the sheets for their tube of lubricant. Which turns out, to sit just out of reach somewhere near the right side of Naito’s bed. He groans out of frustration, alerting his precious Tetsu-nya’s attention long enough to get him to grab the bottle himself.

It’s a little too much, and a little too fast, as Naito gives Hiromu’s cock a cursory swipe of lubricant in between hasty self prep, fingering himself just long enough to make the gradual breach that much easier without sacrificing the initial burn. It’s been months since he’d been so properly indulged, fucked even by someone that wasn’t Rush, and he planned on letting that deep ache last.

Hiromu watches Naito carefully shift his full weight onto his knees. Rearranging his own limbs accordingly, so that the back of his thighs aid as a temporary leverage point, before finally planting his feet. Once he’s confident that Hiromu is more or less better situated does Naito finally decide to take hold of his cock. It’s a tease of penetration that has Naito running the length of Hiromu’s dick along his perineum before taking just the head. Hiromu whines somewhere underneath him before encompassing Naito’s hand with his own and impatiently fucking up into him. The force of his thrusts leave Naito desperately scrambling for purchase along his chest, jarring him just enough to graze his prostate on every other up stroke.

It’s ridiculously good and Hiromu continues to fuck him like that in short, erratic, bursts of energy. He makes sure to give just as good by dropping down hard to meet every harsh thrust. Switching up the tempo by grinding his hips back into a particularly slow withdrawal before rolling his hips counterclockwise.

Naito is close but the strain on his knees starts to catch up with him. So he’s immediately thankful for the sudden switch in position as Hiromu rolls them backwards, sliding that much deeper, before fucking Naito wide open again. Hiromu takes advantage of the new position to draw Naito into a proper kiss. And successfully distract Naito long enough to press a finger in alongside his cock. Which immediately results in blunts nails tearing angry tracks all along Hiromu’s back as Naito orgasms beneath him. 

Hiromu gets a cute mewl out of Tetsu-nya as he continues to fuck him thru is orgasm, stopping just quick enough to truly enjoy the absolute mess he’s made of his precious new kitten, before finally hitting his climax. A few minutes pass afterwards where neither party is willing to move. Hiromu hums into the crook of Naito’s neck as he soothes his fingers over the shallow scratch marks now adorning the expanse of upper and lower back. 

“So you still want a cat?” 

“No, I think Tetsu-nya is enough for now.” Hiromu turns into the loose embrace to stare at Naito sleepily, smiling playfully as he gauges Naito’s face for the next reaction. “But next time, I think Tetsu-nya needs to have a cute tail and collar to match.” 

If Hiromu screams just a little too loud at being pushed off the bed by a flustered Naito, then no one needs to know but himself and their unfortunate neighbors. 

A few days later, just as Hiromu is on the verge of forgetting about his entire Tsu-Tsu shaped problem, Bushi asks him for a favor. It comes in the form of a simple request to cat sit for the weekend but it means everything. He’s finally going to meet Bushi’s precious neko-chan after what’s felt like months of careful diversions. So when the weekend finally comes, Hiromu is almost annoyed at being delayed a few hours due to a few last minute priorities. He can’t get his shoes off quick enough, as he all but stumbles thru the front entrance, to drop his bags off in the living room. He stops for a moment as a hears the distinct jingle of a cat bell slowly come from down the hallway.

It feels like hours before he finally gets to catch a glimpse of the ever elusive Tsu-Tsu. Who regards him lazily, in that familiar unimpressed stare - that is only ever just for show when it’s directed at him- and that Hiromu is always prone to wanting to change.

He gets a sweet meow in greeting to which he responds with a smile. “Sorry for keeping you waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a lot with this fill, and it probably shows, but the thing that kept me going was the promise that I’d finish this. So thank you for being so patient anon and I hope this lives up to your standards. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also writing this made me realize I really want more fic with Rush/Naito.


End file.
